


Waterfall

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: A hike to remember for their anniversary
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee one-shot for [Laurynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiubin/pseuds/jiubin) ❤️
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes & hope you enjoy this fic

Tightly holding onto Yubin’s hand to stabilise herself, Minji had her other hand against big rocks to help her safely walk. This hike in the forest had been longer than she expected, or she really was out of shape which seemed more likely. But the end was near as Yubin reminded her for the fifth time.

Careful to not step on a slippery path, Minji could finally hear the waterfall. Which gave her the last boost she needed and once they exited the forest, the wide view opened in front of them rendering her speechless.

“Worth it?” Yubin’s gentle voice asked her, swinging their arms out of excitement.

“I’m dead on the inside, but it’s so beautiful.”

Together they walked around, admiring this natural beauty. Enjoying the peace this place brought to them, as they took a few photos and selfies to commemorate this moment. Swiftly Minji took off her hiking shoes and socks. Without hesitation, the tall woman tiptoed in the water, quickly followed by a high pitched screech.

“It’s cold!” Yubin chuckled, arms crossed over her chest, totally amused by her girlfriend being carefree. “Stop laughing and join me.” Minji was moving around to forget about the cold, but still enjoying the feeling of water running on her feet.

Warm arms embraced Minji from behind, putting a stop to her fight against the cold. No matter how much smaller Yubin was, these types of hugs were her favourite. Swiping her long ponytail to the side, Minji eyed as best as she could her girlfriend before being turned around by the hips.

Yubin’s eyes were one of the features that made Minji fall hard and fast for her. A year ago. Mesmerising brown, with a tint of mystery that became Yubin’s trademark. Her train of thoughts altered when Yubin pulled her face down, placing a firm kiss on her lips.

“We’re all alone.” Yubin whispered against Minji’s lips, her tongue tasting more of the brunette’s lips. The slender fingers slided under Minji’s yellow t-shirt. “Nobody’s gonna come up here.”. That was exactly what Minji thought about, other people joining in. “Tourists go to the main path.”

“Is that why it was such a struggle to come up here?” It started to make sense in Minji’s mind. Before traveling to Tahiti she researched on the internet activities to do; hiking being among them but nothing about it being such a struggle. “How did you find it?”

“Less talking, more kissing.”

And so they did, as Minji was always unable to resist Yubin’s charm, no matter how much she pondered how she was able to find new places for them to go wild.

“I’ve never made love in a waterfall.” Minji broke their kiss taking off her t-shirt. Yubin’s lips found a new place to kiss on her collarbones.

“I’ll be your first time for everything.” Yubin sensually said, aware of the power of her voice and words.

The two women quickly undressed to their underwear then made their way under the waterfall to kiss some more.

Minji couldn’t think of anyone else to be here with. A year wouldn’t seem a lot to some, but Yubin made her feel alive in ways none of her exes ever did. Sure, there were still bits and pieces that were unknown about her girlfriend, especially considering she traveled and worked a lot. But it was such a minor thing when their moments together resembled a fourth of July fireworks.

“You’re gorgeous.” Yubin’s darkening eyes on her exposed body turned on Minji even more.

“I thought you said less talking.” Minji teased trying to ease down her fast beating heart.

“Complimenting you is the best part.” Yubin smirked. “After loving you.” She palmed one of Minji’s still covered breasts.

“Uh uh.” It was no secret how much she enjoyed hearing her girlfriend as she was being pleasured. “I-.” Her sentence was cut short by Yubin unclasping her bra and taking a nipple into her mouth.

Minji could only feel Yubin, all her senses in tune with the tiny woman starting to love her body. Her lips, her tongue, her fingers touching her so expertly knowing exactly what to do to bring Minji to a temporary heaven.

•••

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.” The bliss of Minji’s face was still brightening up her face, even hours later after coming down from the waterfall.

“My adventurous woman.” Yubin walked on the terrasse with drinks for them to enjoy while they sat down on the hammock to look at the sunset.

“I’ve never had that much fun on the first day of a trip.” Minji took the offered drink, naturally leaning against Yubin’s shoulder. “I’m exhausted, but happy.”

“We’ll have a rest day tomorrow.” Yubin placed her arm around Minji’s shoulders, taking a sip from her fresh glass. “What do you think of a massage by the pool?”

“As long as you’re the one doing it.”

“I’m a manual person, don’t you know?”

They both laughed at the innuendo, eyes on the ever changing colours of the sky over the huge garden of their rented house.

“Honey?” Minji poked Yubin in the ribs.

“Yes?” Fingers going up and down her girlfriend’s arm, she waited.

“For our second anniversary we have to come back here.”

“Damn, was I that good?” Yubin’s chest almost rose up from her spurting ego.

“You’re a big part of it, yes.” Minji admitted, nuzzling even more against Yubin. “It’s our first big holiday, it already has great memories.”

“My schedule is already cleared up for next year.”

“It better be, or I’ll kidnap you from work.”

“I’d like to see that happening.” Yubin scoffed, her eyes slightly squinted at such a prospect. “You’d be so intimidating, imagine flashing a smile and blinding everyone.”

“I can be very intimidating.” Minji changed the tone of her voice to sound more serious, yet Yubin pecked her nose in response. “Grr.” Yubin shook her head amused.

“All eyes would turn on you at the office, wondering who’s the lucky one to be with such a great woman.”

“You.” Being brought closer to her girlfriend, Minji melted at the tender kiss given to her. “Only you.” Her smile matched Yubin’s.

The couple watched the last ray of sunshine vanish into various shades of colours bringing an end to their wonderful day. In silence they both wished for many more years to celebrate together.

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale from 1 to 10 how cute were they?  
> 
> 
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open for any feedback
> 
> If you would like to get me some coffee, you can do it [here](https://ko-fi.com/yoosoulmates)
> 
> Twitter: @yoosoulmates


End file.
